familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rocky Hill, Connecticut
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Connecticut | subdivision_type2 = NECTA | subdivision_name2 = Hartford | subdivision_type3 = Region | subdivision_name3 = Capitol Region | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1843 | government_type = Council-manager | leader_title = Town manager | leader_name = Guy Scaife | leader_title1 = Town council | leader_name1 = Mayor Claudia Baio (D) Nadine Bell ® John Emmanuel (D) Joe Kochanek (D) Anthony LaRosa (D) William O'Sullivan (D) Frank Szeps ® Catherine Vargas ® Henry Vasel ® | unit_pref = Imperial | area_total_km2 = 35.8 | area_land_km2 = 34.8 | area_water_km2 = 1.0 | elevation_m = 68 | elevation_ft = 223 | population_total = 19709 | population_as_of = (2010) 19,709 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 06067 | area_code = 860 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 09-65370 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0213497 | website = | footnotes = }} Rocky Hill is a town in Hartford County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 19,709 at the 2010 census. Rocky Hill was part of Wethersfield, the neighboring town to the north, until it was independently incorporated in 1843. Rocky Hill is a typical bedroom community as many residents commute to work in the larger urban centers of Hartford to the north and New Haven to the south. In 2003, Rocky Hill was voted the #1 Sportstown in Connecticut by Sports Illustrated for demonstrating high quality involvement in facilitating and enhancing community sports."Rocky Hill Named Sports Illustrated 50th Anniversary Sportstown for the State of Connecticut", December 2, 2003 In 2007, Rocky Hill was named #35 in ''Money'' magazine's "Best Places to Live Top 100", citing easy commuting to Hartford, local job availability, strong schools, and a central location between New York City and Boston."Money Magazine Best Places to Live 2007 Top 100: Number 35 Rocky Hill is the home of one of the largest dinosaur track sites in North America, Dinosaur State Park. Rocky Hill also was once the headquarters of Ames Department Stores, which ceased business operations in 2002. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of . of it is land and of it (2.78%) is water. Bordering Rocky Hill to the north is Wethersfield, with Newington to the northwest, Berlin to the southwest, and Cromwell to the south. The Connecticut River forms the eastern border. Interstate 91 runs through the town with exits at the two main local highways, Route 3 at exit 23 and Route 99 at exit 24. Route 3 travels from Cromwell through Rocky Hill into Wethersfield, eventually crossing the Connecticut River into Glastonbury. The north-south Route 99 parallels the Connecticut River for the length of town. The town of Rocky Hill is named after the ridge along the Connecticut River in the northeast section that is now Rocky Hill River Park. Demographics As of the 2000 Census, Rocky Hill had a population of 17,966 in 7,557 households, with 4,519 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,335.4 people per square mile (515.7/km²). There were 7,962 housing units at an average density of 591.8 per square mile (228.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 90.20% White, 3.42% African American, 0.11% Native American, 3.97% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.01% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.20% of the population. There were 7,557 households out of which 24.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.9% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.2% were non-families. 32.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.93. In terms of age, 19.7% of the population were under the age of 18, 6.1% were between 18 and 24, 31.9% were 25 to 44, 25.8% were 45 to 64, and 16.5% were 65 or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.7 males. The median household income in the town was $60,247, and the median income for a family was $72,726. Males had a median income of $48,555 versus $39,625 for females. The per capita income for the town was $29,701. About 1.2% of families and 2.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.8% of those under age 18 and 3.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Rocky Hill High School has a student body of approximately 800 students. Albert D. Griswold Middle School has a student body of about 600 students. Stevens Elementary School has a student body of about 500 students. West Hill Elementary School has a student body of around 650 students. Points of interest * The Rocky Hill-Glastonbury Ferry to Glastonbury, which is purported to be the nation's oldest continuously running ferry service (though it closes every winter due to ice) * Dinosaur State Park, which displays fossilized dinosaur footprints discovered in Rocky Hill in the 1960s * Quarry Park, an park on a former trap rock quarry in northeast Rocky Hill that originally was in operation from the 1920s to the 1950s * The Connecticut Library for the Blind and Physically Handicapped * The State Veteran's Home and Hospital, located in Rocky Hill since 1940"History of Connecticut Veteran's Home" * Academy Hall, a museum run by the Rocky Hill Historical Society * The John Robbins House * Elm Street Historic District * Center Cemetery * World headquarters of the Henkel Corporation * The former headquarters of Ames Department Stores, which closed in 2002 * The headquarters of the Connecticut Lottery * Headquarters for Burris Logistics * Central operation location for Sysco Food Services of CT Notes External links *Town of Rocky Hill official website *Rocky Hill Historical Society *Rocky Hill Parks & Recreation *Dinosaur State Park Category:Towns in Hartford County, Connecticut Category:Settlements on the Connecticut River Category:Rocky Hill, Connecticut Category:Towns in Connecticut Category:Towns in Hertford County, North Carolina Category:Greater Hartford